dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tambourine
| JapName=タンバリン| RomName=Tanbarin| AniName=Tambourine| MangaName=Tambourine| AltName=Goku's second defeater| FirstApp=Dragon Ball chapter #135 Dragonball episode 102| Race= Mutant Namek| Date of birth= May 7th, 753 Age| Date of death= May 8th, 753 Age| Height=6'1"| Weight=163 lbs.| FamConnect= Nameless Namek (Father before splitting into two) King Piccolo (Father) Unnamed offspring (Brothers) Piano (Brother) Cymbal (Brother) Drum (Brother) Piccolo Jr. (Brother/Father's reincarnation) Kami (Uncle/Father's good counterpart) Katas (Grandfather)}} Tambourine is King Piccolo's second son, a humanoid gargoyle-like Namekian. Another offspring who closely resembles Tambourine with different colored clothes and lighter skin was seen earlier in Master Roshi's flashback depicting him terrorizing various humans alongside other offspring, though there's no logical way this could have been Tambourine since this offspring was killed onscreen. Background Tambourine was born shortly after King Piccolo was released by Emperor Pilaf. Under orders from King Piccolo, Tambourine set out to assassinate all competitors of the last two World Martial Arts Tournaments and collect any Dragon Balls that he came across in the process. His first victim was Krillin, whom he confronted shortly after the end of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Krillin fought with everything he had, but proved no match for Tambourine, who killed him by kicking him in the face and snapping his neck. Tambourine then steals the four-star Dragon Ball and a list of all tournament contestants. While on his way, Tambourine is confronted by Goku, who was determined to avenge Krillin's death. Tambourine gloated over Krillin's death, which only enraged Goku further. Goku and Tambourine engaged each other in combat, but, as Goku was still weak from his fight with Tien, Tambourine easily outmatched him and destroyed the Flying Nimbus, proceeding to beat Goku senseless and drop him to the ground, leaving him for dead. Tambourine subsequently attacked and murdered Panpoot, King Chapa, Man-Wolf, Giran, Bacterian, and others. When he was about to attack Yamcha, he was telepathically ordered by King Piccolo to track down the one responsible for the death of Cymbal. Tambourine confronted Yajirobe, but was distracted from attacking him when Goku showed up. Tambourine started off this rematch confident that he would quickly beat Goku again, but instead, Goku overpowered him and viciously beat him into the ground. Tambourine desperately attempted to escape, but Goku finished him off once and for all with a Kamehameha. Techniques *''One-Hundred Arms'' - After mocking King Chapa's eight arm technique, he uses this more advanced version. *''Wah-Tah Kick'' - He leaps and does a stereotypical kung fu movie pose kick. Used on Panpoot. *''Shocker Flatline'' - Tambourine channels electricity through his palm into his opponent. Used on Bacterian. *''Sidearm Flamer'' - His hand glows orange like fire for a second and he the impales his opponent from the side with it. Used on Giran. *''Tommy Gun Tsuki'' - Similar to Tien's Machine Gun Tsuki, except with kicks. *''Lick Twister'' - Tambourine wraps the opponent in his tongue and then does a high speed spin. *''Ki'' Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. We see him use one to destroy a hay wagon and kill the horse. *''Chou Makouhou'' - Like King Piccolo and most of his offspring, Tambourine has the ability to shoot a beam of energy from his mouth. He uses it to destroy Goku's Flying Nimbus, and later tries it on Goku during their final battle. *''Soumasen'' - Also like King Piccolo, Tambourine is also capable shooting lasers from his eyes. He is never actually seen using this technique in the anime and manga. *''Super Marengeki'' - Tambourine's ultimate attack in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. An advanced version of the sidearm flamer (see above). Tambourine kicks his opponent into the air and attacks them with a series of punches, until using his hand to impale his victim. This attack never appears in the anime nor manga, though it is possibly the attack he was about to use on Yamcha before he was interrupted with news of Cymbal's death. *''Flight:'' Tambourine can fly using his wings. Trivia *Tambourine's name is a pun of the Musical instrument, the Tambourine. *There are some misconceptions that Tambourine and Cymbal were seen during Master Roshi's flashback in Enter King Piccolo. *Tambourine is actually the first non human villain to ever defeat Goku, though Goku's disadvantage was that he was tired and hungry from his fight with Tien Shinhan. Its not known for sure if Goku could have killed Tambourine (at least in the same manner) with his strength as it was when he battled Tien since a Saiyan's strength increases after a brutal beating such as Tambourine gave Goku. *Out of all of King Piccolo's sons (With the exception of Piccolo), Tambourine is one of the few to come close to resembling a normal Namekian (with the shape of his body and head, as well as his pointy ears, making it easier to compare to a normal Namekian), though like most of King Piccolo's sons, his outfit is far different than what most Namekians are shown to wear. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3 there is a what if where Tambourine survives Goku's Kamehameha. This is unlocked by pressing the transformation button once in story mode when Goku fights King Piccolo but not the second time. If this happens then Tambourine appears but Goku is too tired to beat him. Chi-Chi then appears and finishes Tambourine off. *Out of all the henchmen seen in the Dragon Ball series, Tambourine has one of the highest onscreen body counts, killing 50 or more people. *Nuova and Eis Shenron, who later appear in Dragon Ball GT, resemble Tambourine. This is somewhat appropriate considering Nuova was born out of King Piccolo's wish to restore his youth, and Tambourine was one of Piccolo's offspring. *In the Japanese dub of Dragon Ball, the young Bear Giran was attempting to kill thought that Tambourine was actually Kami. Coincidentally, Kami and Tambourine are technically related. Video Games *Dragonball Advance Adventure (boss battle, playable) *Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (playable) *Revenge of King Piccolo (set to be a boss and a playable character) Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Ryusei Nakao * FUNimation Dub: Dameon Clarke * Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano * German Dub: Dietmar Wunder * Italian Dub: Gianluca Iacono Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Nameks Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Siblings